


You Think I Can Just Say What I Feel?

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Gallavich Fix It Fics [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Dry Humping, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, because Mickey, how it should have ended, the wedding episode, who are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: "Not everybody just gets to blurt out how they fucking feel every minute."Ian is pissed that Mickey thinks he's free to say what he feels. How can he be when every time he tries Mickey's either throwing punches or running away?This is my "how it should have gone" for the scene before Mickey gets married.





	You Think I Can Just Say What I Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, i had to start a series of fix it fics just for Gallavich so I can piece my boys back together when the writers of the show break them.

“You’re not seriously going through with this are you?” Ian asked, frowning in disbelief. He and Mickey had just finished a round of absolutely mind blowing angry sex that immediately ranked in his top five times they’d banged and he was still talking about going through with this wedding? What the hell?

“Why you acting like I got a choice in this?” Mickey asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette and looking at Ian like he was the most annoying person on the planet. 

Ian shook his head. 

“This is bullshit,” he spat. “Listen to me, Mickey. Your dad is an evil, psychotic prick. You’re just gonna let him ruin your life?” he asked. 

He could see the anger boiling under Mickey’s skin as he dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with the toe of his boot. 

“You can grow the fuck up. Don’t act like you know a thing about my dad,” he sneered. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ian asked. 

“Not everybody gets to just-

Mickey cut himself off, biting his bottom lip and letting out a frustrated huff. He was 

fidgeting, looking anywhere but at Ian. The redhead’s anger dissipated a little. Mickey didn’t let his guard down often. He wasn’t used to seeing it happen so quickly. 

“Not everybody just gets to blurt out how they fucking feel every minute,” Mickey said, voice quieter than it had been since they started this stupid argument. But it didn’t matter. Ian’s anger returned, full force as he barked out a laugh, starling Mickey. He didn’t blame him. It sounded harsh even to his own ears. 

“You think I get to say how I feel all the time?” Ian asked, taking a step toward the other boy. Mickey held his ground, never one to back down, as he braced himself for fists to start flying. 

“How can I? When every time I try, you run for the hills?” the redhead asked, grabbing the front of Mickey’s tux and and shoving him back against the nearest wall with enough force that the older boy’s head collided with the bricks. 

“What the fuck Gallagher? Trying to give me a concussion before my fucking wedding? I should-

“I like how you smell,” Ian said, cutting him off. “Like cigarettes and sweat and whatever soap you use when you remember to take a shower and wash the fucking dirt off your face.”

Mickey frowned at him. 

“What are you-

“The look on your face. When you come, with me inside you and my hand around your cock, is beautiful,” Ian continued, knocking his nose against Mickey’s. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. You never let me tell you how gorgeous you are.”

Mickey would deny it with his last breath, but he was blushing. Bright red and he knew Ian could see it because he was looking at him with an intensity he’d never seen before. 

“Shut up,” Mickey said, hating how desperate he sounded as he struggled against the taller boy’s hold. 

Ian shook his head, shoving Mickey’s jacket down his arms just enough to leave him trapped, unable to shake his arms free. He pressed his hips forward against Mickey’s, breath hitching when his hard on brushed Mickey’s thigh. 

“You get me so hard Mickey, fuck, you have no idea. I want you so bad. All the time. I can’t concentrate at work because you’re there and all I wanna do is bend you over the cooler and fuck you until you come so hard you can’t move,” He murmured, trailing teasing kisses up the older boy’s neck. 

“Gallagher I-

Mickey’s voice broke off in a whine as Ian started rocking their hips together in earnest, fingers deftly undoing the top few buttons of Mickey’s dress shirt so he could nip at the exposed skin of his collarbone. 

“I hate it when you call me that. I know you do it to keep me at a distance and it kills me,” he admitted softly, running his hands down Mickey’s sides to grip at his hips. 

Mickey swallowed hard and as Ian watched his Adam’s apple bob he couldn’t help but lean in, tonguing at it in a way that made Mickey tremble. 

“P-please,” Mickey moaned, pushing his hips against Ian’s, chasing his pleasure. 

“Love it when you beg. Makes me feel like I’m doing a good job. Like you want me as bad as I want you,” Ian groaned, squeezing at Mickey’s hips. 

“I do.”

It was so quiet that Ian almost missed it. Almost. He stopped moving his hips, making Mickey sigh in frustration. 

“Don’t stop,” he whined. 

“You said-

“I know what I fucking said. I do okay? I want you. All that shit you said, which was super gay by the way, it’s the same for me. Now please, fucking finish what you started,” Mickey demanded, using what limited leverage he had from his position to shove his hips into Ian’s. 

Well he sure as hell didn’t need to be told twice. Ian resumed rocking his hips, finally sealing his lips over Mickey’s in a kiss. It was slow and deep, a sharp contrast to the fervent motion of their hips as they chased their orgasms. Mickey was letting out little gasps and sighs against his lips with every movement now, so Ian knew it wouldn’t be long and fuck he was right there with him. He broke away from the kiss to nibble at Mickey’s ear, smirking with he felt the older boys hips stutter. 

“Fuck,  _ Ian _ ,” he moaned, long and low as he came, hot and wet in his pants. The feeling of Mickey’s hips jolting against his as he rode out his orgasm, coupled with the sound of his name falling from the other boy’s lips was enough to send Ian over the edge immediately after. 

They stayed pressed against each other, chest to chest as the caught their breath. Ian’s breath was hot on Mickey’s neck, making the boy squirm. Ian seemed to remember that Mickey’s arms were still caught in his jacket as he hurried to tug it the rest of the way off. Mickey tangled his fingers in Ian’s hair now that he could and dragged him into a filthy kiss that was all tongue. 

“If that was supposed to be some kind of punishment, it fucking failed,” Mickey teased when they broke the kiss, resting his forehead against the taller boys, his fingers still curled in his hair. 

Ian huffed a laugh, but said nothing, afraid to shatter the moment. Mickey seemed to sense his hesitancy as he pulled back a little to look at him. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, a nervous habit. 

“I meant it,” he muttered. “I-I want, I mean, I feel... christ, why do people need to talk about their fucking feelings?” he asked, pouting. 

Ian smiled fondly at him, reaching forward to redo the buttons of his dress shirt. 

“You called me Ian,” he said. 

Mickey swallowed, nodding. 

“Yeah.”

He picked up the jacket he’d dropped, offering it to Mickey, knowing this didn’t change anything. About the situation anyway. Between them however...

“Don’t need it,” Mickey huffed, taking the jacket and tossing it in the direction of the trash can. 

Ian frowned in confusion.

“But what about-

“I can’t fucking get married in jizz covered pants can I?!”

Ian gaped at him. Was Mickey saying what he thought he was saying? His bottom lip trembled, making Mickey’s eyes widened. 

“Are you gonna cry? Don’t you fucking dare. That’s too much gay for one day. No fucking crying, got it?” he ordered, pointing an accusatory finger at the red head. 

Ian nodded, not trusting his voice. Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Firecrotch. If we’re ditching this thing then we gotta go now. Mandy’s gonna be back here to find me any minute.”

He headed for the door, knowing that Ian was following. This was a stupid fucking idea. He didn’t even have a plan. Not to mention his dad would be on a tear to kick his ass when he realized he was gone. As if sensing his thoughts Ian caught a hold of his wrist. 

“Hey, you can stay at my place. My family won’t care. At least until we come up with a better plan. Okay?”

Mickey shrugged, feigning indifference. 

“Whatever, let’s just go.”

Ian smiled, leaning down and giving him one more quick peck on the lips before using his grip on his wrist to drag him out of the building. 

Later that night, when he was curled up in bed with Ian draped over him like a sexy red headed octopus, he figured maybe talking about feelings wasn’t such a bad thing. If this is what it led to. 


End file.
